Walkthrough:Dragon Quest IX/86.141.130.64
This isn't actually a proper walkthrough, it is only a HINTS AND TIPS '''page for Dragon Quest IX. I have completed the DQIX game and thought I would share some hints, tips, or Things You Might Not Have Known. Let's begin. Basic Tips *Battling becomes a whole lot easier with a priest. Without one, your healing options are limited and you will likely find yourself dying a lot. *When you are heading towards a boss, e.g. Hexagoon, try and avoid monsters on the way e.g. monsters in the Hexagon. One solution for this is - stock up magic water/sage's elixir/elfin elixer, and battle monsters on your way. Just before you reach the boss, choose 'Heal All' from the misc. menu. Then use the above items to replenish your MP. *It is helpful to equip mages, priests and sages with wands. When you hit an enemy with the wand, you may absorb MP (if it has some to give) and replenish your MP. This will also drain the opponents MP. *More advice for sages and mages - don't worry to much about the attack rating. Worry more about the magical might rating - chances are you will be hitting your enemies with magic, not weapons. A sage's coup de grace 'Spelly Breath' replenishes lost MP and is helpful when using spells like Kaboomle. *Learn supportive magic. Without Oomph, Kabuff, Insulatle and Magic Barrier, I wouldn't have got far in my story. Oomph is learnt by mages and armamentalists, Kabuff and Magic Barrier by sages, and Insulatle by rangers and priests. *Spare your Omniheals for desperate occasions as they cost 128 MP. But it saved me once against Baramos - my entire party was HP 30 or lower, and with totals of 470, 380, 270 and 350, multiheal wasn't much good. It is for lower-HP members. *A 0 MP Omniheal can be achieved by using Yggdrasil Dew. One can be found in the Realm of the Mighty, and you can make them from Alchemy. *Choose moves carefully. Use Dragon Slash, Poplar Topler or Deliverance against the right enemy, and you'll deal major damage. The description will tell you which families are damaged more by certain moves. *For good defence, if you are using a ranger, thief, gladiator, or any other vocation that CAN'T use a shield, make that character an omnivocational shieldmaster FIRST. *Don't spend too much cash on chimaera wings and evac-u-bells. The hero will learn zoom and evac later in the game. *Every time something big happens (i.e. you beat a storyline/grotto boss, you do a level jump, you reach a new area), confess in a church. Try not to quick save too much or you might lose data. (It happened to me). *RANDOM FACT: I have noticed some enemies have lower resistance to Whack, Thwack Kathwack. A couple of these are Abyss Divers (so I assume Seasaurs) and Terror Trolls (so I assume Trolls, Boss Trolls and Great Trolls). *When a Whack, Thwack, Kathwack goes haywire, you know it will work. *Paladins do a lot of death-for-victory magic. Kamikazee attempts to kill all enemies at the cost of the user's life (warning: it does not work on bosses (neither does Whack, Thwack, Kathwack or Assassin's Stab), and Kerplunk fully heals all users and resurrects dead ones, also at the cost of the users life. *If you are fighting a boss in the Demon Family, try the Wand move Beezlefreeze. It has a high chance of paralysing demons. Swinedimples At Swinedimples Academy, once you have beaten the Dreadmaster you can take quests for weapons. The first quest is available when you have thirty skill points on that weapon, and the second quest with 100 skill points. Talk to everyone you see and you'll soon find the person for your weapon. *Reward system: Completion of the thirty-point quest will give you a weapon of the family (the sword quest gives you a sword, etc). These are fairly good weapons, but unfortunately for me all my weapons were better than the ones received. Completion of the 100-point quest will give you a book. The book, when in a character's inventory, will grant them a super ability for the weapon. You must have the correct weapon equipped to use the ability. *One book I found super-useful was the book for the 100-point shield quest. It doesn't give you an ability but as long as the character carrying it has a shield equipped, they will automatically block critical attacks! Useful against bosses who can do guaranteed critical hits, like Goresby-Purrvis, Baramos and Corvus. Leveling up The Metal Slime family give the most experience. Quick guide below: *Metal Slime - Haunts: Quarantomb, Angel Falls. Experience: 4096 *Metal Medley - Haunts: The Bad Cave, Angel Falls. Experience: 12,288 *Liquid Metal Slime - Haunts: The Bowhole, Angel Falls, Grotto. Experience: 40,200 *Metal King Slime - Haunts: Tower of Nod, Grotto. Experience: 120,040 *Platinum King Jewel - Haunts: Grotto. Experiece: 240,000 When I have referred to Angel Falls, I mean the slime hill that is only accessible after you gain control of the Starflight. Useful moves for beating Liquid Metals, Metal Kings and Platinum Jewels are Hatchet Man (axe move, guaranteed critical hit if it connects), Crushed Ice (staff move, hits four times, possibility of 4 damage points), Assassin's Stab (knife move, chance to kill an enemy in one hit), and Have A Ball (hits multiple targets garunteed to finish off a Metal Medley;learned by Minstrels). The Poison Needle sometimes does the same thing as the Assassin's Stab move. Fan Dango works well when equipped with Attribeauty . Legacy Bosses also give high experience but are very hard to kill. If you give them the experience at the end of the battle, they will level up. Though this makes them stronger, they also give away more experience and coins upon defeat. Higher Grotto Bosses are pretty good for experience too. Late Game Tips *After the scene in Upover when Greygnarl is apparently destroyed by Barbarus, you can return to the Magmaroo - Summit (reachable through zoom), and go inside the cave Greygnarl came from. It has lots of red treasure chests, but all except the one at the far end are empty! *After completing the game, the Realm of the Mighty turns back into the Realm of the Almighty. However, if you go to the Temple of the Almighty Lvl 2, you will find Celestria. Talk to her and she will give you the option to revisit the Realm of the Mighty. In the Realm of the Mighty, you can go to where you fought Corvus' second form, and interact with then bubble thing to fight his final form again. You can do this as many times as you like, and he gives 40,000 experience. *When you have gained control of the Starflight, you can reach anywhere in the Protectorate. The areas you can ONLY reach by Starflight contain some enemies you may have encountered in the Realm of the Might, and some new, tougher ones, including the Uncommon Cold (island off Cringle Coast), Canibelle (island off Eastern Stornway) and Slugly Betsy (high ground on Lonely Coast). They go out for 5000-ish experience but are fairly hard to kill. Skill Points *Carefully consider how you are distributing your skill points. Weapon and shield skills can be spread across multiple vocations, but the fifth skill set is unique to each vocational class. *If you DO reach level 99 before you have maxed out the unique skill tree, you can go to Alltrades Abbey and ask Abbot Jack for a revocation. This means you return to level 1, but with your skills intact, though beware - stats like HP, MP, Attack, Defence, Agility, etc all return to lvl 1, and you lose your spells. Revocation is only available after completing the mission'' (SPOILER ALERT)'' in which you save the jack of all trades from his monster form after eating the fygg Useful locations *For leveling up, try the Slime Hill near Angel Falls. Metal Slimes and Liquid Metal Slimes can be encountered directly, and Metal Medlies can be encountered indirectly. *In the north-west corner of Doomingale Forest, there is a stone platform. The shiny dot on the platform is a mini medal. *On the larger part of Pluvi Isle, there is a blue tree that looks similar to the ones that summon the Starflight. At the bottom of the tree is a gleaming spot - it is a Yggdrasil Leaf. *If you explore the Realm of the Mighty really well, you will find useful items like Yggdrasil Dew and a suit of Mirror Armour (both found in red chests). How I fight Legacy Bosses Lots of guides say you need gladiators and five-star items and stuff, but you don't. I have: *Lvl 99 Minstrel - 753HP, 182MP (lots of HP bonuses are needed) *Lvl 99 Mage - 420HP, 394MP *Lvl 99 Sage - 483HP, 670MP (this includes the +100MP wand bonus and +100MP enlightenment bonus) *Lvl 99 Priest - 423HP, 348MP (this includes the +20MP faith bonus) I do admit my Minstrel knows a lot of skills, but you only need a few. For me, the following method usually produces a four-turn kill for low level Legacy Bosses. '''Turn 1: *Minstrel: Feel the Burn *Mage: Oomph (Minstrel) *Sage: Twocus Pocus (Sage) *Priest: Care Prayer/Insulatle/Attack (depends who i'm fighting) Turn 2 *Minstrel: ----- Fource (depending on who I'm fighting) *Mage: Oomph (Mage) *Sage: Kabuff *Priest: Healing (attack if healing isn't necessary) Turn 3: *Minstrel: Falcon Slash *Mage: Parallax *Sage: Kazammle/Kaboomle (depends who I'm fighting) *Priest: Healing (attack if healing isn't necessary) Turn 4: *Repeat turn 3 This method will only work if a few other things go well as well. To start, my Minstrel has Uber Falcon Blade equipped for four hits when using Falcon Slash. Also, my Minstrel and Mage have seeds of strength. The Fource user (in this case, Minstrel) should have Armamentalist's Album so the fource affects all (affecting the mage is especially important). Also, on turn 3 the Minstrel must have at least 20 tension, and on turn 4 at least 5 tension, or the damage output won't be great enough to kill the boss. The final problem is that if someone dies it might mess up the process. If you're confident of finishing, the priest, mage or sage can be left dead, but the minstrel must be resurrected, to keep dealing damage. Something I just noticed as I write is that I forgot to mention the Mage must be omnivocational axemaster to use Parallax. If you want to try this method, the minstrel is replaceable by just about any vocation that can equip swords, but you MUST either use seeds of strength or choose something like a gladiator or you won't hit hard enough. The mage is only replaceable by Armamentalist, who also learns Oomph, the sage can be replaced by Paladin, who knows Kabuff (but note you will have to use a different attack instead of Kaboomle/Kazammle) , and the priest is pretty irreplaceable due to healing magic. A simple but effective strategy for Legacy Bosses Party Member Requirements: 4x lvl. 99 sage #All sages assume the Feel the Burn stance. #All sages use Defending Champion #When all sages have tension 50 or 100, all use Magic Burst. This simple but effective technique will hammer any boss. Feel the Burn means the user's tension increases one level every time they are hit. Defending Champion reduces damage by about 90%, meaning when the sages are hit, they take little damage and their tension goes up a level. When the tension is 50-100, you can cast Magic Burst. A level 99 sage will have loads of MP to spend on the spell, and the tension will increase the damage so it hits for about 4000 damage points! Four sages doing that makes 16000 damage points. The only difficult thing about this strategy is you need to have 100 skill points on the Gladiator skill set Guts to unlock Feel the Burn. You need to do this four times, then all change into sages and reach level 99 (or at least learn Magic Burst). Category:Dragon Quest IX walkthroughs